wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Garrosh Hellscream
Ork | level = ?? | type = Boss | character = Wojownik | health = 898,200 | affiliation = Mag'har, Ofensywa Wojennej Pieśni | faction = Horde | aggro = | occupation = Osobisty doradca Thralla, Wódz Mag'har, Nadzorca Ofensywy Wojennej Pieśni, pan Ostoi Wojennej Pieśni | status = Żyje | location = Garadar, Nagrand, Ostoja Wojennej Pieśni, Borealna Tundra, Srebrzysty Turniej, Lodowa Korona | relatives = Grom Hellscream (ojciec) }} Garrosh Hellscream to były Wódz Wojenny Hordy, wybrany przez Thralla jako swego następcę, do czasu aż został zastąpiony przez Vol'jina po Oblężeniu Orgrimmaru. Garrosh dorastał w Draenorze w cieniu swego ojca, wielkiego wojownika Grommasha Hellscreama. Jako wódz klanu Wojennej Pieśni Grom był pierwszym orkiem, który wypił krew Mannorotha, podporządkowując się woli Płonącego Legionu. Jakiś czas wcześniej Garrosh wraz z licznymi innymi orkami zachorował na czerwoną ospę i został poddany kwarantannie, co pozwoliło mu uniknąć demonicznego spaczenia. Młody Garrosh przez lata żył z brzemieniem hańby za czyny swego ojca, do czasu aż spotkał Thralla, który opowiedział mu o heroicznym odkupieniu win Groma. Wtedy Garrosh odkrył w sobie potencjał, by stać się silnym przywódcą, co pokazał przede wszystkim w Northrend, gdzie kierował operacjami Hordy w Borealnej Tundrze i zaskarbił obie miłość swych żołnierzy. Bezkompromisowy i dumny Garrosh chciał przywrócić orkom ich utraconą chwałę, bez względu na koszty. Gdy wybuchła nowa wojna Przymierza z Hordą, żądza Garrosha zepsuła go do tego stopnia, że nie dbał już o metody osiągnięcia przez orków supremacji w Azeroth, z nim jako najwyższym przywódcą - posuwając się nawet do uwolnienia całej mocy serca zmarłego Starego Bóstwa, wskrzeszając je w Stawach Mocy, niszcząc tym samym uświęconą pandareńską Dolinę Wiecznych Kwiatów. Ostatecznie Garrosh stał się głównym wrogiem w łuku powieściowym World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria mówiącym o wojnie Przymierza z Hordą. Hellscream został pokonany i odarty z mocy, a później pojmany przez koalicję jego przeciwników. Oczekując w Pandarii na proces za zbrodnie wojenne, udaje mu się uciec przed wyrokiem. W World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor Garrosh powraca i jest jednym ze sprawców całego zamieszania, wraz z Kairozem. Cofa się w czasie i tworzy alternatywną czasoprzestrzeń. Jego zadaniem jest powstrzymanie orków przed wypiciem krwi Mannorotha i stworzenie Żelaznej Hordy przy użyciu współczesnej technologii. Z powodu tego zamieszania zainspiruje swego ojca, Grommasha, do zjednoczenia orczych klanów pod jednym sztandarem i pozostania Mag'har. Garrosh zamierza stworzyć pomost pomiędzy alternatywną i współczesną czasoprzestrzenią, by powrócić do Azeroth i wywrzeć na nim swoją zemstę. Biografia Dzieciństwo Garrosh jest synem Groma Hellscreama i urodził się w Draenorze. Nie wiele wiadomo o jego młodości, gdyż po raz pierwzy pojawia się on dopiero po Drugiej Wojnie. Wiadomo natomiast, że w przeciwieństwie do większości orków, nie wypił krwi Mannorotha. Beyond the Dark Portal Podczas inwazji ludzi na Draenor, wielu spośród Mag'har - niesplugawionych orków zamieszkałych w Garadarze, fortecy w Nagrandzie - cierpiało z powodu czerwonej ospy. Garrosh był pośród nich. Kargath Bladefist odwiedził ich w Garadarze w poszukiwaniu wojowników, którzy mogliby go wesprzeć. Garrosh zapytał go o swego ojca i chciał ruszyć z nim do boju, jednak Kargath początkowo go zignorował, nazywając Mag'har słabeuszami, którzy nie są już orkami, którzy mogą przysłużyć się Hordzie jedynie poprzez swą śmierć. Później Garrosh zapytał Wielką Matkę Geyah o swego ojca, jednak odpowiedź, jaką uzyskał, wpędziła go w głęboką depresję. Wódz Mag'har thumb|Garrosh Hellscream w Nagrandzie Garrosh stał się ważnym wodzem pośród Mag'har. Jego towarzyszem był Jorin Deadeye, syn dawnego wodza klanu Krwawiącego Widma, Kilrogga Deadeye. Gdy pierwszy raz spotykamy Garrosha, był on skryty, pesymistycznie nastawiony do życia, wręcz pogrążony w depresji. Bez wątpienia trapiło go zdrowie matriarchini jego klanu, Wielkiej Matki Geyah, która była chora. Garrosh wiedział, że gdy ona umrze, od niego będzie się oczekiwało poprowadzenia Mag'har, co bardzo go niepokoiło. Garrosh wierzy, że jego przeznaczeniem jest powtórzyć błędy swego ojca. Od początku jest wiadomo, że Garrosh wstydził się za swego ojca. Ostatnie wieści, jakie miał o ojcu dotyczyły wypicia przezeń krwi Mannorotha. Wszystko, co nastąpiło po tym wydarzeniu było Garroshowi nieznane. W rzeczywistości Garrosh nie wiedział o heroicznej śmierci ojca, dopóki Thrall nie przybył do Nagrandu, by opowiedzieć o tym wydarzeniu, co miało podnieść Garrosha na duchu. Wiedząc teraz, że jego ojciec przezwyciężył swą słabość do potęgi - Grom oddał swe życie za to, by wszyscy orkowie byli wolni - Garrosh odzyskał siłę i pewność siebie, wierząc, że już nie zawiedzie siebie ani swoich ludzi. Heart of War - przeszłość W opowieści Garrosh wspomina swoje pierwsze odwiedziny w Orgrimmarze. Jako że był pierwszym Mag'har, który postawił stopę w mieście, wielu obserwowało go z zainteresowaniem, a nawet strachem. Spotkał tam starego żołnierza, weterana Pierwszej Wojny, który służył pod jego ojcem. Opowiedział mu, że cieszy się widząc, że część orczego dziedzictwa przetrwała i że z chęcią by służył Garroshowi, gdyby tylko mógł. Powiedział też, że Garrosh na nowo obudzi w orkach dumę. Jednak nie wszyscy byli zadowoleni widząc potomka Groma. Kobieta imieniem Krenna nie popada w zachwyt przed jego potomkami, postrzegając Groma jako tego, który zapoczątkował klątwę krwi u jej ludu. Podobnie nie jest ona zachwycona Garroshem. Od Krenny młody Hellscream nauczył się trudnych realiów, z jakimi muszą mierzyć się orkowie. Bardzo trudno jest żyć w Durotarze. Jest to pustynia, uprawianie roli jest tu niemożliwe. Mimo że rynki są pełne różnych dóbr, bardzo mocno zależą od dostaw z dalekich miejsc. Las Cienista Dolina byłby odpowiedni dla potrzeb jego ludu, jednak Wódz Wojenny Thrall zakazał osiedlania się tam i wysyłania ekip drwali, które regularnie były napadane przez nocne elfy. W tym samym czasie ludzie z Północnej Strażnicy i krasnoludy z Bael Modan kwestionowały władzę orków nad Sawanną, a niedobitki sił Admirała Proudmoore'a z Kul Tiras osiadłe w Forcie Tiragarde bez skrępowania najeżdżały Brzytwowe Wzgórze. Te incydenty wywoływały w orkach pokroju Krenny gniew na przywódców narodu. Garrosh wściekł się na pozbawione szacunku słowa pod adresem Thralla i Groma i zagroził, że ją zaatakuje, jeśli nie wyzbędzie się zdradzieckiej postawy. Siostra Krenny, Gorgonna, przerwała im, zanim doszło do bójki. Krenna za namową siostry niechętnie odeszła, pozostawiając Gorgonnę, by ta przeprosiła za jej zachowanie. Wyjasniła Garroshowi, że jej siostra nie rozumie, że jej lud żyje w Durotarze, by odpokutować swoje winy z czasów Pierwszej Wojny. Garrosh był również niezadowolony z jej postawy, mówiąc, że orkowie zrobili to, co zrobili, by przetrwać i nawet jeśli potrzebują oni pokuty, to dlaczego dzieci orków, które nie miały nic do czynienia z wojną, muszą cierpieć za grzechy swych rodziców? Gorgonna wskazała na swoją zieloną skórę i wyjaśniła, że jej lud nosi znak dziedzictwa i że podporządkuje się każdej woli Wodza Wojennego. Powiedziała też, że on nie zrozumie tego, gdyż jest Mag'har, wolnym od tego brzemienia. Garrosh był zszokowany widząc nierozważne działanie Thralla. Zirytowały go słowa Krenny i im dłużej o nich myślał, tym większy gniew i niepokój w nim rosły. Garrosh nie rozumiał braku działania ze strony Thralla przeciw Przymierzu i [Pladze; nie rozumiał tego, że orkowie muszą dzielić surowce i oddziały, by radzić sobie z problemami innych ras Hordy; nie rozumiał ,że Plaga zatruwa swoje zapasy żywności, by szerzyć śmierć, a Thrall nie decyduje się na wyzwolenie gniewu Hordy. Obudziła się w nim głęboka determinacja, by ochronić Orgrimmar i przywrócić orkom chwałę bez względu na koszt, nawet jeśli będzie musiał zmusić Thralla do uległości. Szczyt pokojowy w Theramore thumb|left|Garrosh na szczycie pokojowym w [[Threamore]] Thrall zabrał ze sobą Garrosha Hellscreama z powrotem do Azeroth, by ten został jego doradcą. Później mistrz gladiatorów Rehgar Earthfury również został jednym z doradców Thralla. Rehgar i Garrosh wciąż się spierali: podczas gdy Garrosh chciał zniszczyć ludzi i zapanować nad Azeroth, Rehgar chciał utrzymać pakt o nieagresji z ludźmi. Gdy Thrall zdecydował się udać na nowe spotkanie z królem ludzi Varianem, zabrał ze sobą swych dwóch doradców oraz kilkoro Kor'kron. Rehgar sugerował Thrallowi nie zabierać ze sobą Garrosha, jednak Wódz Wojenny sądził, że może to być dobra okazja, by Garrosh przemyślał swoje nastawienie wobec ludzi. Garrosh wraz z Thrallem udali się na zeppelinie do Theramore, gdzie miała miejsce pokojowa dyskusja. Początkowo rozmawiano o przeszłości, a później tematem stały się problemy surowcowe, takie jak wojna Hordy z nocnymi elfami o drewno, więc Varian zaoferował Thrallowi drewno, na co Wódz Wojenny zaoferował miedź i egzotyczne futra. Varian musiał szybko opuścić spotkanie z powodu wieści o tym, że Plaga nieustannie nęka mieszkańców Goldshire i Southshore. Gdy wyruszał z Theramore, klan Młota Półmroku zaatakował miasto. Po zauważeniu Garony, Varian myślał, że Thrall wysłał ją, by zamordowała go tak, jak Rada Cienia zamordowała jego ojca. W trakcie walki straty Młota Półmroku zaczęły rosnąć. Wtedy pojawił się Med'an, który próbował ochronić swoją matkę, a, gdy to zobaczyli, członkowie Młota Półmroku odwrócili uwagę walczących, by porwać Med'ana, zostawiając Garonę na pewną śmierć. Garrosh winił Przymierze za ten atak, podczas gdy Varian winił Hordę, głównie Garrosha. Rada Wojenna thumb|Garrosh Hellscream w Northrend Garrosh udał się do Orgrimmaru, by spotkać się z Thrallem, Sylvanas Windrunner, Wysokim Nadzorcą Saurfangiem, Wielkim Aptekarzem Putressem oraz Rehgarem Earthfury, by omówić problem Plagi. Garrosh chciał natychmiast zebrać armie Hordy i wyruszyć do Northrend, by tam walczyć z Plagą. Thrall, po zasięgnięciu rady Saurfanga i duchów, skłonił się ku ostrożniejszemu postępowaniu: wysłaniu oddziału zwiadowczego na mroźny kontynent przez wysłaniem tam wojsk, jak również spotkaniu z Jainą Proudmoore, by dowiedzieć się, co wobec Króla Lisza planuje Przymierze. Garrosh uważał, że konszachty z Przymierzem sprowadzą na Hordę niebezpieczeństwo i chciał zabrać armie i samodzielnie pomaszerować do Northrend, by zmiażdżyć Plagę - co miało być preludium do przejęcia władzy w całym Azeroth. Thrall, zirytowany lekkomyślnością Garrosha i kwestionowaniem przez niego własnego autorytetu odparł, że ludzie nie są zagrożeniem i że nie okaże braku dostrzeżenia powagi sytuacji ruszając ślepo na nieumarłych. Thrall sprowokował Garrosha do wyzwania go na pojedynek mówiąc, że nie będzie popełniał błędów jego ojca, Groma. Wściekły Garrosh wyzwał Thralla na pojedynek w Pierścieniu Chwały, by rozwiązać spór. Orkowie walczyli ze sobą przez pewien czas, aż wreszcie Garrosh zaczął brać górę nad przeciwnikiem. Próbował skłonić Thralla do popełnienia jakiegoś błędu, jednak przeszkodził mu Herold Króla Lisza grożący Orgrimmarowi zniszczeniem. Chwilę później miasto zostało zaatakowane przez niezliczone plugastwa i jaszczury mrozu. Thrall i Garrosh ramię w ramię opuścili krąg, jednak Thrall obiecał młodemu Hellscreamowi, że dokończą tę walkę później. Thrall i Garrosh poprowadzili oddziały Hordy, które odparły atak Plagi, dzięki pomocy Saurfanga i Sylvanas. Po tym, jak zniszczono oddział Plagi, Garrosh ponownie poprosił o wysłanie go do Northrend. Tym razem Thrall się zgodził. Polecił Saurfangowi rozpocząć przygotowania do wojny. Wojna w Northrend Garrosh Hellscream został mianowany Nadzorcą Ofensywy Wojennej Pieśni, głównej armii Ekspedycji Hordy do Northrend. Stacjonuje on w Domu Wojennej Pieśni w Borealnej Tundrze, na zachodnim wybrzeżu Northrend. W przeciwieństwie do swojego charakteru prezentowanego w Nagrandzie, gdzie był skryty i apatyczny, Garrosh jako dowódca Hordy w Northrend jest gorącokrwisty i lekkomyślny. Jego główny doradca, Wysoki Nadzorca Saurfang - który pił z tego samego pucharu, co Grom Hellscream - stara się powściągać dziką taktykę Garrosha, obawiając się, że rządza krwi znowu opęta Hordę, nawet po śmierci Mannorotha. Ta dwójka często kłóci się w kwestiach taktycznych, głównie jeśli chodzi o linie zaopatrzenia między Ostoją Wojennej Pieśni a siłami Opuszczonych w Wyjącym Fiordzie. Nawet jeśli się nie zgadza z Saurfangiem, Garrosh wydaje się odczuwać respekt wobec starego wojownika. Gdy Saurfang ostrzega Garrosha, że jeśli ten posunie się za daleko wobec Przymierza, to Saurfang osobiście go zabije, Garrosh nie kwestionuje jego słów ani nie wyzywa go na pojedynek, a nawet nie czyni nic, co mogłoby przybliżyć go do spełnienia groźby. Tajemnice Ulduaru Thrall i Garrosh zostali pilnie wezwani do Dalaranu, by pomówić z jego przywódcą, Rhoninem. Przybywając przed odejściem króla Variana Wrynna, Garrosh i król zaczęli ze sobą walczyć w Fioletowej Cytadeli, jednak Rhonin przerwał walkę za pomocą magicznej tarcy, zanim którykolwiek mógł zrobić drugiemu krzywdę. Rhonin zasugerował, że Horda i Przymierze powinni pracować razem wobec nowego zagrożenia ze strony Yogg-Sarona, jednak Garrosh i Varian są dalecy od współpracy, a Wrynn szybko odszedł. Garrosh wyraził opinię, że prawdziwy Wódz Wojenny nigdy nie bratałby się z tchórzami. Heart of War Po wydarzeniach w Dalaranie Garrosh i Thrall udali się do Domu Wojennej Pieśni. Podczas podróży Garrosh wspominał zamierzchłe czasy, gdy Thrall po raz pierwszy sprowadził go do Orgrimmaru. Gdy Dom Wojennej Pieśni został obroniony przed atakiem Plagi, Thrall był świadkiem przyjmowania przez Garrosha raportu na temat sytuacji na Lodowej Koronie, gdzie Horda okrążała Przymierze podczas ich ofensywy. Thrall patrzył, jak Garrosh radzi sobie z sytuacją, mówiąc generałowi z Lodowej Korony, że Horda będzie walczyć z honorem, lub nie będzie walczyła wcale. Widząc to, czuł dumę ze swego wyboru. Koloseum Krzyżowców Garrosh Hellscream wraz z Thrallem są obecni podczas zmagań w nowym Koloseum Krzyżowców na Koronie Lodu, otoczeni przez licznych bohaterów Hordy. Garrosh prosi Tiriona, by ten użył wojowników Hordy, by wyzwali na pojedynek bohaterow turnieju, by pokazać siłę Hordy. Cytadela Lodowej Korony Garrosh pojawił się w Młocie Światłości wewnątrz Cytadeli Lodowej Korony. Oferował on ekipom rajdowym Hordy wzmocnienie Wojenna Pieśń Hellscreama. Niepokój Żywiołów W trakcie Niepokoju Żywiołów Garrosh bronił Doliny Siły przed najeżdżającymi ją żywiołakami. Pomagał również graczom w zniszczeniu Koronowanej Księżniczki Theradras i Wielkiego Ambasadora Flamelasha. The Shattering Cairne Bloodhoof przybył do Domu Wojennej Pieśni, by spotkać się z Garroshem i Varokiem i mimo że był pod wrażeniem umocnień fortecy, to nie mógł nie porównać jej architektury do tej znanej ze wcześniejszych wojen. Gdy wojna w Northrend skończyła się na dobre, Garrosh został wezwany do Orgrimmaru by odbyć swój triumf w uznaniu zwycięstw Hordy pod jego przywództwem. Gdy Hellscream i Bloodhoof wyruszyli w stronę statku, zostali zaatakowani przez Kvaldirów, jednak Garrosh odkrył zakamuflowaną broń, dzięki której odparł atak. W trakcie rejsu Garrosh napotkał transportowiec Przymierza rozbity na morskich skałach. Nie planował się przejmować rozbitkami, lecz Cairne zmusił go do zastanowienia. Po przemyśleniu sprawy Garrosh przekazał załodze zapasy i żywność, mówiąc, że doświadczyli teraz zarówno potęgi Hordy, jak i jej litości. Garrosh wraz z załogą byli bardzo zadowoleni z efektu spotkania, chociaż Cairne miał wątpliwości. W Orgrimmarze Garrosh i weterani z Northrend otrzymali gorące przyjęcie od Thralla, a Hellscream zachęcał wszystkich towarzyszy broni do wzięcia udziału w świętowaniu. W uznaniu zasług, Thrall przekazał Garroshowi Rzeziowyjca, legendarny topór Groma. Młody Hellscream podszedł do broni z respektem, podobnie jak wcześniej jego ojciec. Ziemia w Durotarze jest jałowa, a ostatnimi czasy zaczęły pojawiać się oznaki niepokoju żywiołaków, a krainę zaczęły nękać katastrofy naturalne. Bez bezpiecznych szlaków zaopatrzeniowych, gdy nocne elfy z Cienistej Doliny odmawiały handlu z Hordą po katastrofie spod Bramy Klątwy, w oczy mieszkańców Orgrimmaru zajrzało widmo głodu. Thrall, Cairne i Hamuul Runetotem zdecydowali się na pokojowe negocjacje z elfami, gdyż Hamuul miał wysoką pozycję w Kręgu Cenariońskim zrzeszającym elfów i taurenów. Garrosh był rozgniewany tymi rozmowami. Postrzegając Bramę Klątwy jako katastrofę dla obu stron, Garrosh stanął na stanowisku, że nocne elfy nie mogą zabronić im podjęcia próby przeżycia i że orkowie powinni wziąć siłą to, co im potrzebne. Mimo że zwycięstwo w Northrend było przyczynkiem wielkiego święta w Hordzie, kłótnia pomiędzy Garroshem a Cairnem o sposób rozwiązania problemu była ostra, więc Thrall zwołał zebranie. Do Garrosha, wpatrującego się w czaszkę Mannorotha i pogrążonego w zadumie, podeszła tajemnicza Magatha Grimtotem. Natychmiast okazał wobec niej rezerwę, pamiętając, że jej plemię jako jedyne nie przysięgło wierności Hordzie. Magatha zaoferowała mu wsparcie mówiąc, że Ponury Totem dołączy do Hordy, kiedy będzie to konieczne. Powiedziała również, że Garrosh najlepiej wie, czego potrzebują orkowie. Niepokój wśród żywiołaków narastał, a w samym Orgrimmarze wybuchł pożar wywołany przez szalejące żywiołaki ognia. Nie mogąc już się porozumieć z oszalałymi istotami, Thrall zdecydował, że trzeba podjąć działanie, by odkryć przyczynę tego chaosu, więc rozpoczął przygotowania do podróży do Nagrandu. Nie mógł jej jednak podjąć jako Wódz wojenny, więc musiał znaleźć tymczasowego zastępcę. Natychmiast pomyślał o Cairnie, jednak ten nie był orkiem, a wybór starego taurena w takich czasach na pewno wywołałby niepokoje. Thrall ubolewał po śmierci Dranosha Saurfanga, który by się idealnie nadawał na Wodza Wojennego, a ta myśl podsunęła mu inną kandydaturę, która utrzyma Hordę razem podczas jego nieobecności: Garrosha. Garrosh został wezwany do Domu Grommasha, a Thrall oficjalnie mianował go pełniącym obowiązki Wodza Wojennego. Przyjmując tytuł Garrosh zaznaczył, że jego miejsce jest na polu bitwy, że wiele wie o wojnie i strategii, a mało o polityce. Thrall zapewnił go, że nie będzie samotny, że Cairne, Eitrigg i Vol'jin będą mu doradzać. Stając się najwyższym autorytetem w Hordzie, Garrosh rozpoczął naprawę zniszczeń wywołanych przez powstanie żywiołaków - zaczynając od przebudowy Orgrimmaru. To, co kiedyś było jedynie zbiorem chałup, stało się potężnym bastionem na miarę prawdziwej stolicy, wzmocnionym metalami użytymi do budowy Domu Wojennej Pieśni. Garrosh argumentował, że tym razem żaden ogień się nie rozprzestrzeni. Później wreszcie zdecydował się na spotkanie z Cairnem. Wydarzenia szybko wymknęły się Garroshowi spod kontroli - pokojowe spotkanie pomiędzy taurenami a nocnymi elfami zostało sabotowane przez agentów Młota Półmroku przebranych za agentów Hordy, którzy brutalnie wymordowali wszystkich zebranych, poza Hamuulem, który z niewiadomych przyczyn został oszczędzony. Runetotem, sądząc, że jest to sprawka Garrosha, poinformował Cairne'a o swoich podejrzeniach. Cairne stanął przed Garroshem, by zapytać go o zaistniałe wydarzenia, gdy ten właśnie kończył być rytualnie tatuowany. Wśród malowideł był wyraźny tatuaż na szczęce, podobny do tego, który miał jego ojciec, wykonany przez orczego tatuatora, który wykonywał również zdobienia u Groma. Cairne oskarżył Hellscreama o zaplanowanie niesprowokowanego ataku na druidów, jednak ten odparł, że gdyby to on stał za zamachem, ogłosiłby to światu. Po gwałtownej wymianie zdań skończył się ich sojusz - Cairne ogłosił, że Garrosh nie nadaje się, by przewodzić wspaniałej Hordzie i musi zostać zdetronizowany. Wyzwał go na pojedynek Mak'gora o tytuł Wodza Wojennego, a Hellscream podbił stawkę, oznajmiając, że będzie to pojedynek na śmierć i życie. Cairne przystał na ten warunek i poinformował Garrosha o zasadach prawidłowego Mak'gora - ubiorze i dozwolonym szamańskim błogosławieństwie wybranej przez walczących broni. Wcześniejsze spotkanie Garrosha z Magathą przyniosło owoce, a matriarchini Ponurego zaproponowała Hellscreamowi pobłogosławienie jego topora. Garrosh i Cairne rozpoczęli walkę na orgrimmarskiej Arenie, w początkowej fazie skutecznie blokowali ciosy przeciwnika. Gdy Cairne zaczął zadawać potężniejsze ciosy, zepchnął Garrosha do narożnika. Ten spróbował desperackiego ataku, tnąc Bloodhoofa w pierś i rozbijając jego runiczną włócznię. Mimo że to był mocny cios, nie wydawał się być śmiertelnym - do czasu aż Cairne nieoczekiwanie upadł u jego stóp. Mimo zaskoczenia Garrosh wykorzystał sytuację i spoglądając po raz ostatni na Cairne'a, zadał mu śmiertelny cios. Bez wiedzy Garrosha Magatha użyła go jako narzędzia do zdrady Cairne'a. Pokrywając Rzeziowyjca trucizną sprawiła, że nawet najmniejsza rana miała się okazać dla Wysokiego Wodza śmiertelna. Uradowana Magatha przystąpiła do realizacji dalszego ciągu swojego planu: wrogiego przejęcia Thunder Bluff i zabicia syna i dziedzica Cairne,a, Baine'a Bloodhoofa. Garroshem targały sprzeczne emocje. Mimo że nie do końca rozumiał, dlaczego Cairne oskarżył go o taką zbrodnię, był zadowolony z efektu czystej walki. Eitrigg szybko wyprowadził go z błędu i po oględzinach ciała obaj zauważyli oczywiste ślady trucizny, która przypieczętowała los Cairne'a. Wściekły na siebie, że nieświadomie ograbił Cairne'a z prawa do czystej walki i na Magathę, która ograbiła go z honoru, Garrosh pozwolił, by gniew nim zawładnął. Magatha, władając już Thunder Bluff, poprosiła nowego Wodza Wojennego o pomoc. Garrosh listownie odmówił, życząc jej okrutnej śmierci i zapewniając, że żadne wsparcie nie będzie udzielone, a jej życie spoczywa w rękach Matki Ziemi. Mając nadzieję, że odnalazła w Hellscreamie pożyteczne narzędzie, Magatha była wściekła na tę odpowiedź. Pozbawiona pomocy Magatha i wciąż wobec niej lojalne Ponure Totemy zostali pokonani przez Baine'a Bloodhoofa i jego sojuszników. Garrosh i Baine spotkali się w Tysiącu Igieł, gdzie Hellscream podjął próbę odbudowy więzi z równie jak on zdradzonym nowym wodzem taurenów. Oczekując podobnego wyzwania, jak ze strony Cairne'a, Garrosh z zaskoczeniem usłyszał, że Baine nie bierze takiego rozwiązania pod uwagę. Widząc w Magacie prawdziwą zdrajczynię, Baine zaoferował Garroshowi lojalność swego ludu. Zachwycony Hellscream z radością ją przyjął. Edge of Night Garrosh Hellscream poprowadził armie Hordy, których trzon miały stanowić oddziały Opuszczonych, do ataku na Gilneas. Mając zamiar zająć kraj dla portu, Hellscream był gotowy rozpocząć wielką inwazję, jednak dwie sprawy mu przerwały. Pierwszą była konieczność rozprawienia się z sugestią, a później prośbą Aptekarza Lydona o zezwolenie użycia plagi Opuszczonych, czemu Hellscream stanowczo się sprzeciwił. Drugą sprawą było pojawienie się Sylvanas Windrunner. Chociaż udało jej się przekonać go do powierzenia jej przywództwa w trakcie inwazji na Gilneas, w duchu Wódz Wojenny przyznał, że jego oczy przyglądają się Sylvanas uważniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Cataclysm Zgodnie z artykułem w magazynie PC Gamer UK, bazującym na wywiadzie z pracownikami Blizzarda, Garrosh zostanie nowym przywódcą Hordy. Będąc u władzy usunie z Orgrimmaru większość nie-orków i rozpocznie przebudowę miasta, wzmacniając je mrocznym metalem, na wzór Ostoi Wojennej Pieśni i inych baz Hordy w Northrend. Dorastając, Garrosh znał swego ojca, Groma Hellscreama, jedynie z opowieści o tym, jak rzucił swój lud na potępienie. Jednak po dowiedzeniu się o zbawieniu i heroicznym poświęceniu Groma, który raz na zawsze wyzwolił orków od demonicznego skażenia, Garrosh przyjął dziedzictwo ojca jako nieustraszony wojownik i urodzony przywódca. Z czasem nowa postawa Garrosha postawiła go w opozycji do wodza wojennego Hordy. Rozgniewany przez decyzję Thralla, by wysłać zwiadowców do Northrend, zamiast natychmiast zmobilizować armie Hordy, Garrosh wyzwał wodza wojennego na pojedynek w Pierścieniu Chwały, jednak atak popleczników Króla Lisza przerwał walkę. Garrosh i wódz wojenny wciąż mają niedokończone interesy...a gorącokrwista lekkomyślność Garrosha staje się zagrożeniem dla tych, którzy starają się oprzeć zagrożeniu furii Hellscreama. Mists of Pandaria Garrosh stał się największym wrogiem Przymierza. Widać było to już po Kataklizmie, kiedy zmiótł z powierzchni ziemi Theramore. Nawet ci z Hordy, którzy mu się sprzeciwiali marnie kończyli.thumb|Nowy model Garrosha wprowadzony w Patchu 5.2 thumb|Garrosh nasycony mocą [[Heart of Y'Shaarj|Serca Y'Shaarja]] thumb Cytaty thumb * "Po tym, co on zrobił dla CIEBIE i TWOICH ludzi? MAK'GORA!" (''Do Thralla, gdy ten wspomniał, że Grom Hellscream był lekkomyślny) * "Zdradzieckie PSY Przymierza! Wzywacie Pana Demonów przeciwko HORDZIE?! Wasza śmierć będzie szybka!" (Do jainy i Variana w Srebrzystym Koloseum) Pełny dialog z Saurfangiem w Ostoi Wojennej Pieśni :Wysoki Nadzorca Saurfang mówi: Jesteśmy otoczeni... Nasi wrogowie nacierają ze wszystkich stron, młody Hellscreamie. Plaga jest jak szarańcza z północy. Przymierze kontroluje jedyną bezpieczną linię zaopatrzenia w regionie, które nawet mimo tego jest niebezpieczne, bo można się zgubić w tych przerażających mgłach. Nasz jedyny pośredni port dla zaopatrzenia jest kontrolowany przez Opuszczonych na drugim końcu tego przeklętego kontynentu! Wszystko, czego nie podźwigną nasze zeppeliny musi być dostarczone statkiem i musi przebyć całe Northrend by do nas dotrzeć. :Garrosh Hellscream się obrusza. :Garrosh Hellscream mówi: Linie zaopatrzenia... Dostawy... Zanudzasz mnie na śmierć! Nie potrzebujemy niczego poza wojowniczym duchem Hordy, Saurfangu! Teraz, gdy jesteśmy solidnie zakotwczeni na tym mroźnym pustkowiu, nic nas nie powstrzyma! :Wysoki Nadzorca Saurfang mówi: Machiny oblężnicze, amunicja, ciężkie uzbrojenie... Jak chcesz bez nich zniszczyć mury Lodowej Korony? :Garrosh Hellscream mówi:'Chcę? Pokażę ci, czego chcę! :''Garrosh Hellscream niszczy flagę oznaczającą na mapie Fort Bohaterów. :'''Garrosh Hellscream mówi: Tak... Teraz mamy linię zaopatrzenia. A żeby było jeszcze lepiej... :Garrosh Hellscream niszczy figury i flagę oznaczającą Valgarde i Fort Zachodniej Straży. :Wysoki Nadzorca Saurfang mówi: Nieodrodny syn przemówił! Krew twego ojca jest w tobie silna, Hellscreamie. Niecierpliwość jest zawsze... niecierpliwa i lekkomyślna. Rzucasz się całym sobą w wojnę ze wszystkimi bez pomyślenia o konsekwencjach. :Garrosh Hellscream mówi: Nie praw mi o konsekwencjach, starcze. :Wysoki Nadzorca Saurfang mówi: Piłem tę samą krew, co twój ojciec, Garroshu. Przeklęty jad Mannorotha płynął również przez moje żyły. Wbijałem moją broń w ciała i umysły moich wrogów. A gdy Grom zginął chwalebną śmiercią - wyzwalając nas wszystkich od klątwy krwi - nie mógłw wyrzucić z pamięci przerażającego wspomnienia naszej przeszłości. Jego czyn nie wymazał okropieństw, jakie wyrządziliśmy. :Wysoki Nadzorca Saurfang mówi: Zima po klątwie ustąpiła, setki orczych weteranów takich jak ja popadło w rozpacz. Nasze umysły wreszcie były wolne, tak... Wolne, by przemyśleć straszne czyny, jakie zrobiliśmy pod wpływem Legionu. :Wysoki Nadzorca Saurfang wzdycha. :Wysoki Nadzorca Saurfang mówi: Myślę, że były to głosy dzieci draenei, które nigdy nie dorosną... Nigdy nie zapomnisz... Byłeś kiedyś na Farmie Strzaskanej Świni? Gdy świnie osiągną wiek, by mogły zostać zabite... to jest ten głos. Głos zarzynanego prosięcia... On rezonuje najgłośniej. Yo są trudne czasy dla nas, starszych weteranów. :Garrosh Hellscream mówi: Lecz na pewno nie sądzisz, że te dzieci narodziły się, by być niewinnymi? Dorosłyby i chwyciły za broń przeciwko nam! :Wysoki Nadzorca Saurfang potrząsa głową. :Wysoki Nadzorca Saurfang mówi: Nie mówiłem tylko o dzieciach naszych wrogów :Wysoki Nadzorca mówi: Nie pójdę po raz kolejny tą mroczną ścieżką, młody Hellscreamie. Prędzej zabiję cię własnymi rękami, jeśli ten dzień nadejdzie... :Garrosh Hellscream mówi: Jak ci się udało tak długo przeżyć, Saurfangu? Nie padłeś ofiarą własnych wspomnień? :Wysoki Nadzorca Saurfang mówi: Nie jadam wieprzowiny... :Wysoki Nadzorca Saurfang spluwa. Dialog na Ziemiach Srebrzystego Turnieju thumb|Garrosh wyzywający Thralla na pojedynek :Herold Beluus krzyczy: Wódz Wojenny Hordy, Thrall, oraz Nadzorca Garrosh Hellscream przybyli na ziemie turnieju! Ustąpcie miejsca! :Thrall, Garrosh i ich eskorta wychodzą z Pawilonu Sunreavera i idą ścieżką biegnącą do Kręgu Bohaterów, zatrzymując się po środku kręgu. :Thrall mówi: Garroshu, oczekuję, że będziesz się tutaj kontrolował. Nie chcę powtórki z Fioletowej Cytadeli. :Garrosh Hellscream mówi: Ba! To był tylko pokaz siły, godny przywódcy. Żałuję tylko, że nie zabiłem tego człowieka zanim mag się wtrącił. :Thrall mówi: Jesteśmy tutaj gośćmi, Garroshu, a ty będziesz się zachowywał godnie. :Garrosh Hellscream mówi: Jaką chwałę przynosi machanie zaostrzonymi kijami? To strata czasu. :Grupa rusza do zachodniego wejścia do Koloseum, gdzie oczekuje Wysoki Dowódca Tirion Fordring. :Wysoki Dowódca Tirion Fordring mówi: Witaj, Wodzu Wojenny Thrallu. Nadzorco Hellscreamie. :Thrall mówi: Dziękujemy ci za zaproszenie, panie Fordringu. Nie możemy się doczekać, by obserwować zmagania. :Garrosh Hellscream mówi: Mów za siebie, Thrallu. :Wysoki Wódz Tirion Fordring mówi: Mam nadzieję, że dostrzeżesz wagę tych zmagań, Garroshu. Nie wygramy z Plagą, jeśli będziemy dalej toczyć między sobą wojnę. :Thrall mówi: Mądre słowa. :Garrosh Hellscream mówi: Chcesz powiedzieć, że to słowa głupca. Horda zniszczy nieumarłych bez twojej pomocy, człowieku, ani bez pomocy tego śmiesznego króla. :Thrall mówi: Garroshu, dość! :Wysoki Wódz Tirion Fordring mówi: Wierzę, panowie, że będziecie się zachowywali pod moim dachem. :Thrall mówi: Naturalnie, Tirionie. Przepraszam za jego wybuch. To się nie powtórzy. :Garrosh Hellscream mówi: Ba. :Wysoki Wódz Tirion Fordring mówi: W takim razie pójdźcie za mną. :Grupa wchodzi do samego koloseum i znika wewnątrz. Próba Bohatera :Tirion: Następna bitwa odbędzie się przeciwko najpotężniejszym rycerzom Srebrzystej Krucjaty! Tylko poprzez ich pokonanie okażecie swą wartość! :Garrosh: Horda rząda sprawiedliwości! Wyzywamy Przymierze! Pozwól nam walczyć ze swoimi rycerzami, Paladynie, a pokażemy tym psom, co to znaczy zadrzeć z Hordą. :Tirion: Niech tak będzie! Zezwalam! Walczcie z honorem! :Varian: Walczcie ku chwale Przymierza, bohaterowie! Przynieście chwałę swemu królowi i swemu ludowi! (Horda wygrywa) :Garrosh: To była tylko próbka tego, co przyniesie przyszłość! Za Hordę! :Tirion: To ponure i ragiczne zwycięstwo, jesteśmy słabsi jako całość od strat, które dziś ponieśliśmy, a tylko Król Lisz cieszy się z naszej głupoty. Wielcy Wojownicy stracili swe życie, za co? Prawda, która czai się blisko, głosi, że Król Lisz czeka na nas wszystkich w śmierci. Filmy thumb|300px|left Uwagi * Serwer PvE w Stanach Zjednoczonch, nazwany na cześć Garrosha Hellscreama, ruszył 8 stycznia 2009 roku. Linki zewnętrzne Galeria Images (4).jpg Images (2).jpg Pobrane.jpg Images (1).jpg Images.jpg Garroshloadingscreen.jpg GarroshCataclysm.jpg Garroshbattle.jpg Garrosh hellscream by tay x-d3bdtto.png Garrosh hellscream by tamplierpainter-d3bypro.jpg cx.jpg de:Garrosh en:Garrosh Hellscream es:Garrosh Hellscream fr:Garrosh Hurlenfer Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Orc Kategoria:Borean Tundra NPC Kategoria:Nagrand NPC Kategoria:Icecrown NPC Kategoria:Horda